


Spoils

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Lucius enjoys his reward after Voldemort won the war.





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the Dark tag? It's there for a reason.

Lucius grunted as he slammed into the young man under him. He could scarcely believe that his lord had gifted him with the boy who lived for his dedication to the cause. He would have thought that his Lord would keep such a treasure unto himself. Not, that he was complaining. The young man had never been used before. Virgins were a rare commodity.

The little shit tried to get away. He squirmed and yelled, but the blond did not care. He intended to make good use of his gift. The yells just tightened his little arsehole, squeezing his cock, deliciously. The boy was truly heaven sent.

Narcissa had looked relieved when he had brought the chained boy into the house. She had never enjoyed his rough sex and was happy that he had a new fuck toy to distract him. Allowing her time to run her interior decorating business.

He made a mental note to invite Draco to fuck his new toy's mouth, later. Perhaps, he would share his toy with fellow Death Eaters. He would like to ask Severus to join in double penetrating his arse; while his son silenced the do-gooder, with his cock.

He would ask about making the boy appear pregnant. Perhaps, even have lactating breasts. He was attracted to the pregnant form; and Narcissa steadfastly refused to bare him any more children. Not that Harry could get pregnant, he just wanted him to look the part.

The boy would make the perfect, ~~not~~ pregnant catamite. The boy would learn to love his treatment, and love the non-existent fetus, not growing inside of him. Oh, maybe he could get pregnant. Wouldn’t the boy look lovely under a large snake, or dog?

Yes, he would talk to Severus about making the boy an animal breeder of Snape's choosing. No real babies though. He had not earned the right to bare any witch or wizard's offspring.

With a plan in place, he emptied his load into the crying boy, slipped a plug in his arse, a ball gag in his mouth, and slipped out of the room to floo his friend. They had plans to achieve.

~Fin~


End file.
